For You (YoonKook)
by Stupefy-Jin
Summary: Setidaknya, Yoongi terbebas dari rasa sakit saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang dia anggap menyebalkan sebenarnya adalah orang yang dia cintai. Dia sakit saat tak berhasil mempertahankan orang itu.[YoonKook] . Yaoi . DLDR! Angst. Top!Yoon. Bott!Kook.


**For You**

 **Stupefy-Jin**

 **YoonKook**

 **Top!Yoongi Bott!Jungkook**

 **Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku memandang sofa disebelahku. Tanganku bergerak untuk mengelusnya perlahan. Aku teringat kala dia masih duduk disini, dalam diam memandang televisi di depan.

Dulu aku amat membencinya. Dia adalah sosok super menyebalkan. Selalu mengangguku, dan aku hampir tak pernah secuilpun memperdulikannya.

Hingga semuanya terjadi. Membuka mataku bahwa sifat menyebalkannya selama ini lantaran dia mencintaiku. Dan bodohnya, saat si menyebalkan itu pergi, aku merasakan perasaan yang sama padanya.

Aku merindukannya, sungguh. Hingga rasanya dadaku sesak dan siap meledak. Ah apakah dengan menghilangkan nyawa aku juga akan bertemu dengannya?

Kulihat jam didinding, dan waktu hampir menunjukkan tengah malam. Mungkin, mungkin sebentar lagi kau menjemputku. Aku sudah tak sabar.

Jeon Jungkook, aku merindukanmu.

* * *

 **Flash back**

Tuug

"Ak, Ya!"

"Hihihi." Pemuda itu terkikik melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan pemuda pucat didepannya.

Dengan senyum yang menampakkan gigi kelincinya, dia menunjukkan sehelai rambut yang barusan dia cabut dari kepala si pemuda pucat.

"Haha.. lihat, aku mendapatkan rambutmu, Hyung." Tawa pemuda itu kembali menggelegar dan menggoyangkan rambut berwarna mint itu di depan si pemuda pucat.

Pemuda itu mendengus kemudian menaikkan kaca matanya, kembali fokus pada laptop dan apapun itu aplikasi yang dia gunakan untuk membuat sebuah musik.

Mengacuhkan dan tak mau terlibat debat, pemuda pucat itu kembali bermain dengan laptopnya, membuat pemuda bergigi kelinci itu merengut.

"Huh, menyebalkan." Jungkook, pemuda bergigi kelinci itu berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

Yoongi, pemuda berkulit pucat itu hanya melirik sejenak kemudian benar-benar mengacuhkan pemuda itu.

"Aku pergi!" Bentak Jungkook saat dia berada diambang pintu. Dia menoleh kebelakang, menatap Yoongi yang masih acuh dan sibuk dengan dunianya. Dalam imajinasinya, Jungkook membayangkan Yoongi mencegahnya, mengucapkan maaf dan meminta jungkook agar kembali duduk disampingnya.

"Hng." Namun balasan Yoongi menghancurkan imajinasi Jungkook. Yoongi kembali fokus dengan laptopnya.

"Aku benar-benar pergi. Jangan mencegahku!" Ujar Jungkook sekali lagi, berharap besar bahwa Yoongi menatap kearahnya.

"Ck. _Ka_! Tidak ada yang melarangmu!" Yoongi berhasil menoleh sekilas pada Jungkook, meski nada bicaranya tetap sama saja.

Terselip senyum tipis dibibir Jungkook. Pedih rasanya memendam perasaan seperti ini. Perasaan yang tak terbalas.

"Jaljayo~ Yoongi Hyung." Jungkook berbisik seraya merapatkan pintu pada kusennya.

Dan setelah pintu itu tertutup, berubahlah suasana ruangan itu. Ruangan temaram itu terasa hampa setelah kepergian Jungkook. Tidak suara atau bahkan angin yang lewat.

Sadar atau tidak, Yoongi merasakan perbedaan yang jelas saat anak itu keluar dari kamarnya. Tetangga yang menyebalkan. Begitulah Yoongi menyebutnya.

Yoongi merasa asing oleh perasaannya barusan kemudian mengidikkan bahunya sebelum benar-benar kembali larut dalam kegiatannya mengolah musik.

* * *

"Annyeong~"

Tepat setelah Yoongi membuka pintunya, ia dihadapkan oleh cengiran bocah itu lengkap dengan gigi-gigi kelincinya.

Yoongi berdecak keras. Setelah melawan kantuknya yang luar biasa demi membuka pintu apartemennya yang tak berhenti diketuk, ternyata bocah menyebalkan ini pelakunya.

Harusnya Yoongi sudah tahu itu dan mengacuhkannya. Tapi karena masih mengantuk dia tak punya pilihan lain selain bangun dan membuka pintu. Jika diteruskan tidur akan percuma karena pintunya amat berisik.

Rasanya kemarahan Yoongi sudah diubun-ubun. Dia mengepalkan kuat tangannya tinggi-tinggi tapi kepalanya menunduk.

"Mau apa lagi kau, ha?" Ujar yoongi lemah.

"Hihi kau harusnya mengucapkan selamat pagi Hyung~ ah, apa kau sudah sarapan? Biar aku buatkan sarapan untukmu." Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Yoongi, pemuda itu langsung menerobos tubuh Yoongi untuk memasuki lebih jauh apartemennya.

Yoongi mengeram, melepaskan kepalan tangannya tadi lalu menghela nafas.

Percuma marah-marah pada bocah yang tak akan berhenti mengganggunya ini. Jika dinasehati, justru dia akan semakin melunjak.

Yah, walau menyebalkan, ada satu sisi menguntungkan dimana bocah itu sangat pandai memasak. Dengan suka rela, dia membuatkan sarapan untuk Yoongi. Atau membuatkan makan siang, hingga makan malam. Setidaknya Yoongi patut bersyukur karena ia memang belum makan sejak kemarin malam.

.

Yoongi memperhatikan bocah itu yang sedang asik di dapur dan sesekali bergoyang random. Yoongi memperhatikan karena ruangan Televisi berhadapan langsung dengan dapur.

Yoongi terpaksa pergi mandi setelah bocah itu berhasil menerobos apartemennya lalu mulai mengeluarkan berbagai macam bahan untuk diolah.

Hari ini Yoongi tak memiliki jadwal apapun. Jadi kembali dengan terpaksa ia menerima tetangganya itu untuk mengacau dapurnya.

Yoongi menunggu, karena sepertinya sebentar lagi makanan itu akan..

"Siap...!" Jungkook bersorak dari dapur. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu menoleh pada Yoongi.

"Hyung.. ayo sini. Makanannya sudah siap."

Yeah,Yoongi bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur yang langsung sepaket dengan ruang makan.

Yoongi dapat melihat berbagai hidangan disana. Tidak terlalu mewah, karena Yoongi memang jarang men-stok kulkasnya dengan bahan yang berlebihan. Setidaknya Yoongi percaya bahwa makanan yang disajikan didepannya ini adalah makanan yang sehat. Ada nasi, sup, dan beberapa olahan yang Yoongi tidak tahu apa namanya.

"Hyung.. ini." Jungkook menyodorkan mangkuk yang sudah berisi nasi lalu sumpit kepada Yoongi. Yoongi menerimanya dalam diam.

"Ah, ya, coba sup nya dulu Hyung.." Jungkook mencegah saat sumpit Yoongi hampir mengambil kimchi disana. Ia menyodorkan sebuah sendok pada Yoongi.

Tsk. Menyebalkan –batin Yoongi.

Tanpa banyak berkomentar Yoongi mengambil kuah sup itu lalu mencicipinya.

'Enak.' Batin Yoongi.

"Bagaimana, Hyung?" Jungkook bertanya was-was. Ia tanpa sadar mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menunggu reaksi Yoongi.

Yoongi memasang mimik wajah yang sulit dibaca. Lalu tangannya meletakkan sendok tadi di sebelah mangkuk nasinya.

"Biasa saja." Balas Yoongi enteng.

Jungkook menekukkan wajahnya mendengar komentar Yoongi. Dalam hatinya ia yakin bahwa sup buatannya kali ini lebih enak. Ia sudah belajar mati-matian bersama sepupunya, Seokjin. Dan ia sangat yakin sup nya enak. Tapi...

"Tapi tidak buruk juga. Kurasa kau sudah bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk suamimu kelak."

"Jinjja?" Jungkook langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Kini air mata kecewa yang sedikit menumpuk dipelupuk matanya berubah warna menjadi air mata bahagia. Yoongi yang melihatnya merasa sedikit bersalah. Se-di-kit.

"Ya.. kurasa begitu." Balas Yoongi.

Bohong. Yoongi bohong. Sup buatan Jungkook kali ini sangat enak. Buktinya dia kembali mengambil sup itu untuk dimakan bersama nasi.

Jungkook memandang Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya menumpu dagu diatas meja. Melihat Yoongi memakan masakannya dengan lahap saja Jungkook sudah bahagia.

"Hyung.. kalau begitu, jadikan saja aku istrimu."

"Uhuuk uhuuk." Yoongi tersedak dan hampir saja ia menyemburkan nasinya melalui hidung. Uh, hidung Yoongi tiba-tiba perih.

"Hyuuung hati-hati... ini." Dengan cekatan Jungkook menyerahkan segelas air pada Yongi.

"Kalau bicara hati-hati, bocah." Ketus Yoongi.

Tapi Jungkook mengabaikan dan ia tertawa jenaka pada Yoongi.

"Kau.. kenapa tidak makan juga?"

"Ani. Melihat kau makan saja aku sudah kenyang, hyung. Aku bahagia melihat kau makan dengan lahap."

Percayalah, ada perasaan aneh saat Yoongi mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Jungkook.

Terdengar tulus, dan nyaman.

* * *

Jungkook menatap tak suka pada seorang pemuda yang kini sedang berdiri di depan apartemen Yoongi. Ia tampak berbincang-bincang dengan Yoongi entah membicarakan apa dan Jungkook hanya bisa bersembunyi memperhatikan mereka dari pintu apartemennya yang terletak dua pintu samping kiri di depan apartemen Yoongi.

Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga tiba-tiba pemuda itu mendekat lalu mencium bibir Yoongi.

Oh tidak.

Jungkook benci ini. Dia tahu siapa pemuda pendek itu. Park Jimin, mantan kekasih Yoongi.

Untuk apa seorang mantan kekasih mencium seperti itu.

Jungkook tak sanggup melihat. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu menutup pintu apartemennya secara perlahan. Pura-pura tidak melihat padahal hatinya sakit sekali.

Percaya atau tidak, Yoongi melihat itu dari sudut matanya.

.

Jungkook masih berdiri di belakang pintu. Ia merosot pelan lalu memeluk lututnya erat. Jungkook menangis disana.

Percuma. Semua percuma. Ia mencintai seseorang yang sudah pasti tidak akan pernah membalas cintanya. Dari apa yang Jungkook lihat tadi, Yoongi sepertinya masih mencintai Jimin.

Hilang, kandas. Jungkook tak mungkin berharap lagi.

Mungkin sebaiknya, Jungkook memikirkan tawaran Seokjin untuk pindah dan tinggal bersamanya.

"Iya, tenang saja. Aku sudah menaruh racun pada makanan yang kuberikan padanya."

Sayup-sayup Jungkook dapat mendengar suara dari balik pintu apartemennya. Dari suaranya, Jungkook kenal itu suara Park Jimin. Dan dia sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telpon.

"Tentu. Jika Yoongi hyung memakannya sudah dipastikan dia akan mati."

"Haha.. mana mungkin. Aku sudah membencinya. Tidak ada sisa cinta untuk pria dingin sepertinya. Aku kecewa saat mengetahui bahwa dia diam-diam menyukai bocah tengik bergigi kelinci itu."

"Entahlah aku tidak ingat namanya. Dan kuharap Yoongi hyung segera mati saja."

Jungkook membulatkan matanya. Ia sangat terkejut untuk dua alasan.

Pertama, Apa? Jimin... menaruh racun yang bisa membunuh Yoongi Hyung pada makanannya?

Dan yang kedua... apa Jimin bilang tadi? Yoongi hyung menyukai seorang bocah bergigi kelinci?

Bolehkah kali ini Jungkook berharap?

Setahu Jungkook kenalan Yoongi hanya beberapa orang selain lingkungan tempat ia bekerja. Jungkook tahu karen ia memang stalker yoongi. Jungkook yakin kenalan Yoongi tidak ada yang memiliki gigi kelinci seperi dirinya. Dan ciri-ciri itu mengarah pada Jungkook.

Satu kali ini saja. Biar Jungkook berharap bahwa ialah yang disukai Min Yoongi.

Jungkook tak tahu seperti apa perasaannya sekarang. Antara takut, dan bahagia. Takut saat mendengar ada racun dimakanan Yoongi, dan bahagia.. karna Yoongi memilihnya? Entahlah.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jungkook tak mendengar suara lagi dari balik pintu apartemennya.

Apakah Jimin sudah pergi?

Jungkook membuka pintu apartemennya untuk sekedar mengintip. Ia menengok ke kiri ke kanan dan lorong apartemennya sepi. Artinya Jimin sudah pergi.

.

.

Took took

Took took

Took took

Yoongi berdecak keras saat pintunya diketuk tidak sabaran. Kali ini siapa lagi? Batin Yoongi kesal. Apa Jimin masih ada urusan lagi dengannya?

Yoongi berjalan, kemudian membuka pintunya.

"Jungkook?"

"Hyung.." Jungkook langsung menerjang dan memeluk Yoongi dengan erat.

Untuk beberapa saat, Yoongi mematung. Ia terkejut sekaligus.. berdebar kala Jungkook memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

"Hiks." Terdengar satu isakan dibahu Yoongi. Ia makin menyerngit dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jungkook.

"Ada apa ini?" Nada bicara Yoongi masih saja terdengar dingin. Padahal ia sangat berdebar dan detak jantungnya sangat cepat. Bahkan Yoongi dapat dengan jelas mendengar detakan jantungnya sendiri. Semoga saja Jungkook tidak dengar dan menyadari bahwa detakan itu gara-gara ulahnya yang sembarangan.

"Hyuung.. bo—bolehkah.. aku menciummu?"

"Mwo?" Jungkook yang awalnya menunduk tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya lalu melumat bibir Yoongi.

Tentu saja Yoongi kaget luar biasa. Matanya membesar. Ia dapat melihat Jungkook sedang memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciumannya.

Tak mendapat balasan, Jungkook segera menjauhkan kepalanya namun ditahan oleh tangan Yoongi.

Yoongi segera menutup pintu apartemennya lalu melempar Jungkook ke pintu itu. Tangannya bergerak meraih tengkuk Jungkook lalu melumat bibir Jungkook.

"Mmpphh"

Apa ini.. artinya Yoongi membalas cinta Jungkook?

Jungkook dapat merasakan perasaan Yoongi melalui ciuman itu. Setelah beberapa saat Yoongi melepas tautan bibir mereka. Nafasnya memburu, dadanya naik turun, begitu juga dengan Jungkook.

"Sebelum terlambat, aku ingin mengatakan.. aku mencintaimu, Yoongi Hyung."

"Aku tahu. Diamlah."

Dan Yoongi kembali melesatkan bibirnya pada Jungkook. Kali ini lebih dalam, dan bergairah. Yoongi bahkan mulai memainkan lidahnya. Mengetuk bibir jungkook agar terbuka. Dengan senang hati pula Jungkook memberi akses pada Yoongi, tangannya mengalung pada tengkuk Yoongi. Mencari tempat bertumpu disana.

'Terima kasih atas kado perpisahannya, Yoongi hyung' Batin Jungkook. tepat saat itu buliran bening itu meluncur dari pipi Jungkook.

Cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Cintanya terbalas. Dan Jungkook sudah tenang menegtahui fakta itu.

Apakah.. mereka sudah saling memiliki saat ini?

.

Yoongi ingat hari itu. Setelah mereka berciuman panas, Jungkook menjauhkan tubuhnya. Matanya yang bulat itu menatap Yoongi dengan penuh puja. Kenapa Yoongi begitu bodoh dan tidak mengetahui mata itu begitu indah? Yoongi bertekad untuk memiliki Jungkook dan semua yang ada padanya.

"Hyung. Apakah.. aku milikmu sekarang?" Tanya Jungkook dengan pandangannya yang belum putus dari Yoongi.

Yoongi mengecup lagi bibir Jungkook sebelum berbisik, "Menurutmu?" Jungkook tersenyum, ia sudah yakin jawabannya sekarang. Setelah mengelus rahang Yoongi, Jungkook berlari memasuki apartemen Yoongi semakin dalam.

Jungkook kaget saat ia menuju dapur, sudah ada kotak makanan yang terbuka.

"Kau belum memakannya kan, Hyung?" Yoongi menautkan alisnya, kenapa Jungkook tiba-tiba menanyai makanan itu?

"Belum. Aku hampir memakannya jika saja kau tak menggedor pintu apartemenku. Kenapa?"

"Syukurlah. Ingatlah selalu Hyung, aku mencintaimu." Yoongi menyerngit. Ia tak mengerti.

Jungkook langsung memakan cepat bibimbab yang tadi dibawa oleh Jimin. Sampai-sampai mulut Jungkook penuh.

"Hyung. Aku sangat lapar. Tidak apa-apa kan aku habiskan?" Ujar jungkook saat satu kunyahan besar berhasil dia telan.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Yoongi ingat kalimat yang dia ucapkan. Dan bagaimana saat dia mengucapkan kalimat itu Jungkook tersenyum padanya, namun.. ada air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

Apa Jungkook segitu bahagia karena sebuah bibimbap?

Menyesal. Yoongi menyesal akan satu kalimatnya itu.

Jungkook menghabiskan bibimbab yang terakhir.

"Hyung... aku.. huuks." Jungkook tak menuntaskan kalimatnya. Yoongi menyerngit bingung. Kenapa Jungkook tiba-tiba pucat dan dia berkeringat.

"Jungkook-ah.." Yoongi mendekat. Ia menarik kursi yang lain agar berada disebelah Jungkook.

"Hyung... sarang—hae."

Bruuukkk

Jungkook jatuh dipundak Yoongi. Wajahnya makin pucat dan kali ini ada busa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Yoongi tak tahu.. bahwa Jungkook sedang menyelamatkan nyawanya dari racun yang diberikan oleh Jimin.

. Flash back Off

Yoongi kembali memandang sofa disebelahnya. Memori pahitnya berakhir. Dipelupuk matanya, ia dapat melihat Jungkook sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Oh, imajinasikah?

"Hyung.. saranghae.." Bisik Jungkook dengan senyumnya yang manis.

"Nado saranghae.. Jungkook-ah. Mari, kita bertemu lagi."

Dan Yoongi meneguk habis sebuah cairan di dalam botol kecil.

Tak sampai tiga menit, kepalanya mulai pusing. Bibirnya memucat dan tubuhnya mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Apa sakit ini yang kau rasakan demi menyelamatkanku, Jungkook-ah?"

Perlahan-lahan kesadaran Yoongi mulai menipis.

"Ha—harusnya.. aku.. me—men—cegahmu."

Tipis, sangat tipis kesadaran Yoongi. Ia terasa dicekik dan tenggorokannya terasa terbakar.

"Sa—rang—hae. Jeon—jung—kook."

Hilang. Yoongi sudah hilang dari dunia ini.

Setidaknya, Yoongi terbebas dari rasa sakit saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang dia anggap menyebalkan sebenarnya adalah orang yang dia cintai. Dia sakit saat tak berhasil mempertahankan orang itu.

Dan yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah untuk menebus rasa bersalah yang akan menghantuinya sampai akhir hayat nanti.

Biarlah dia menjemput ajalnya lebih cepat. Toh, tak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk tetap hidup.

Dia sudah berhasil menjebloskan Jimin ke penjara atas kasus pembunuhan. Menghukum pemuda itu seberatnya. Lalu kali ini, ia berencana untuk menyusul Jungkook ke akhirat sana.

 **END**

Ulalala

Fiuh selesai juga bikin FF ini :D

Awalnya ini mau dibuat happy ending. Eh, ga jadi :v

Review juseyo ^^


End file.
